


Coming Together

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi know how each other works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my beta, nanna, not only because i wrote it for them to begin with, but because they typed it up from an audio file for me. another example of true love, folks.

“The current budget should be sufficient for—”

Levi has heard all this already. He’d been at the meetings, although he had been distracted by thoughts of a night free from interruption. He would nail Erwin’s bedroom door shut if he had to.

“Are you listening, Levi?”

“Not really.”

“Hm, I don’t even know what I’m saying, to be honest.”

“Then stop talking.”

Erwin smiles and cups the back of Levi’s head, fingertips hot against the razed stubble.

Levi feels something flare in his stomach and drop down to his groin as Erwin’s fingers tighten on his neck. He barely has time to suck in a breath before Erwin’s tongue is exploring his mouth, strength and patience underlying each masterful stroke.

Levi has never been one for kissing. The exchange of bodily fluids is beyond disgusting, truth be told, and there is too much intimacy in the act for his tastes. Erwin’s kisses are often chaste, or placed on his hair, so Levi rarely minded them. It’s only when Erwin’s tongue sweeps along the side of his own and flicks the tip that one of Levi’s knees weakens.

Levi clings to him out of necessity, but manages to move over to the bed. He drops down onto the edge and works on Erwin’s pants. His fingers are deft, mechanical in their work. That’s what this is right? Work? Something mandatory? Levi would never admit to himself that this is anything more than that.

But no, he knows that’s not true. Not when Erwin has him on his stomach, lips burning across the nape of his neck in bites and kisses. Then something in his stomach and groin floods everything as he’s stripped, as Erwin becomes all he can taste and touch and smell and see and hear.

Levi leans up to kiss him full on the mouth, reaching back to keep Erwin in place when he tries to pull away.

Erwin makes a surprised, pleased sound and Levi pulls his bottom lip between teeth before lying down once more.

Erwin’s hands are strong and sure and he alternates between mapping out the muscle planes of Levi’s back and shrugging out of his clothes.

Levi gasps, fingers kneading at the sheets as he’s admired and explored. There is so much tension in his beautiful body.

Erwin knows how Levi works. So many of their walls are the same. He knows what kind of brick they’re built of: the impossible task of being humanity’s strongest. What has been used for mortar: blood and shame and guilt. He knows its weakness - that one brick that, once removed, will bring it all tumbling down - and it’s this, having what he wants above everything else, even if it’s only for a few hours.

Levi isn’t content to be explored for long and he’s on his back as Erwin removes the last of his clothes. He brings him down hard, sinking his teeth into the meat of Erwin’s shoulder. His fingers claw their way around his back, down to his buttocks, holding him close to grind against one another. He wants to fuck like they fight. Nothing exists but Erwin right now and Levi wants to feel him, all of him, everywhere.

Erwin fumbles for oil, stretches Levi, and coats himself.

Levi doesn’t feel the stretch of the fingers, but he throws his head back at the penetration. His nails bring blood to the surface and it propels Erwin into him faster.

Levi doesn’t mind the pain of it. The numbness on the battlefield makes these moments so intense he can’t think of anything but the blond of Erwin’s hair and the blue of his eyes, and how the light falls onto the crest of a cheekbone and he would give so damn much to get this more often.

They kiss, Levi’s spine arched to the point of breaking and Erwin’s thrusts slow. Levi feels the warmth in his body and suddenly the exchange of bodily fluid isn’t as disgusting as before. He isn’t aware of the tears in his eyes, or how deep his fingertips sink into Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin is kind enough to clean them afterward, dropping the damp cloth over the edge of the bed and gathering Levi against him.

“I don’t think I can do this, Erwin.”

“I know.”

Erwin does. For all that Levi carries on his back, Erwin carries just as much. So many corpses thrown onto fires because of him. So many good people devoured and dismembered and disfigured. It is enough to drive someone mad, but Erwin knows his burden isn’t carried alone. There’s someone else who knows what striving to accomplish the impossible feels like, and the demands it puts on those who would try.

“I’ll carry you as much as I can.”

“That isn’t necessary.” Levi’s fingertips are cool as they trace a pattern on Erwin’s chest.

“Doesn’t matter.” Erwin brings those fingers to his lips. “Does your back hurt?”

“Yes, but it’s wonderful to feel something with you.” Levi smiles, wipes his thumb against Erwin’s jawline and kisses him.

 


End file.
